Life Awaits
by strawberryshortcake14
Summary: Rose's and Dimitri's adventures after last sacrifice. Rose trys to balance her love life, being head guardian of the last two Dragomirs, and becoming the voice of all Dhamipiers in then moroi world. But danger is still around and its up to Rose to find the threat to her best friend Lissa throne. (Bloodline's plot is somewhat still there) romanceXfamilyXmysteryXsex
1. The talk

**This is a disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Only Richelle Mead does. Plz enjoy. If it is well liked I might write more.**

 **RATED X**

 **The Talk**

Dimitri POV

As I layed down with my Roza in my arms, finally free of being on the run or fighting battles with strigoi, _or emotions_ , I stroked her beautiful, _beautiful_ hair. She stirred in her sleep.

"How many times?..." She mumbled. Clearly still sleep, but what could she mean how many times? Was she dreaming about me in that beautiful head? I gently reached for my western novel on my nightstand. This one was a particularly good one. It would usually take me days to finish it, but with rose around permanently, it would take months.

About two chapters in rose started to wake up. She sat up and reached for the glass if water she had left on her nightstand. She glanced at her phone ( yes we finally convinced her to get one now that she would be Lissa's guardian and would need to be close to a phone).

"Shit." She turned to me her face full of nervousness. I held up my had before she could say anything and put my book down and looked at her.

"You didn't over sleep." Her eyes said it all. Relief. She sighed and layed back down. Now was my chance to ask her about what she said in her sleep. "How did you sleep?" I asked. She turned and looked at me. Guilt written on her face.

"Horrible! Damned spirit dreams and ex boyfriends." She spat. " I don't wanna talk about that though. Shouldn't we be getting dressed? We can't keep the queen waiting even if she is my best friend." She got up and walked over to my dresser where in the third drawer was a bunch of her clothes that have accumulated over the last two months. Also in the bathroom was her toothbrush, washcloth, and some fruity shampoo, but why stress over that now that we were public.

"I'm not going to be late for the queen, you are." I said. Shock ran across her face.

"Is this a race comrade?" She asked. Any other day I would have took this challenge but not today.

"No Roza, I off to go hunting with your father and mother." I said kissing the top of her head and heading to my drawer for my clothes. Hiking gear and boots. It was a warm day and was bound to stay warm throughout the evening.

"That's today!? Oh my god! We might got time to run again if…" I cut her off with another wave of a hand.

"This is something that needs to happen Roza. I will be fine." I looked into her eyes. So much love there. "Plus I already told you that we can't hide from Abe." She took my hand and kissed me.

"Fine." She said, dropping her clothes on the bed and walking to the bathroom. Just stopping in front of the door to take off her dress from the previous night, exposing her young body and black bra and panties. She turn just enough to catch me watching her.

"See something you like?" She challenged. Knowing that my willpower for her is strong, but not when her timing is impeccable.

"Always." I stripped out of my dress pants and white tee shirt I'd fallen asleep in after I carried rose home when her heel broke. I followed her into the bathroom. Stopping only to put my hair up before getting in the shower. Rose had the water hot enough to steam up the bathroom but not hot enough to burn your skin. I stepped in and took in the beautiful sight of a fully naked rose. A sight I've only seen a few times since I've met her.

"Mmmhm Roza. You are always so beautiful." I said gliding my hands on her thickly curves. She shivered at my touch. I kissed her before she could respond. She took my kiss as cue to wrap her arms around my neck. I picked her up and held her against the shower water. She broke the kiss gasping for air.

"I want you now!" She gasped. And to her will I obided. I gently slide inside her the head of my cock. To this Rose cried for more. I pushed in more in more of me and inch by inch she took me. I thrust my hips into hers faster and faster until I felt her scratch at my back and her walls tighten around me. Rose didn't always cry but she did when she was pressed against the wall of the shower. I ran my hands through her wet hair. It felt like silk.

" Dimitri… I" she said out of breath from me going harder and harder. Just one more orgasm from her and ill cum with her.

"Yes Roza?" I asked biting into her neck causing her to explode on me. Even if I wasn't strogoi or moroi, her neck was a serious spot for her. "Roza talk to me? You were saying?" I slowed my pace enough for her to catch her breath again.

"I love you. I love you! Oh god I love you." She finally said. I stopped and put her down.

"I love you too." I said. She grabbed her washcloth and my soap and started washing the both of us. When we were both lathered up I stopped her and bent her over. She complied and held herself up on the wall. This time when I entered her it wasn't gently. I slid right in from her being super wet. I went fast and hard until she lifted her legs for me to hold on to. Her moans and cries were nothing for what I had building up within me. I heard a few growls and gurnts escape my mouth and I pulled out as soon as the need to cum grew greater and came on her arse. I let her legs go and she leaned against the shower wall. A huge smile was on her face.

"Guardian Belikov, where have that been?" She laughed. I rinced off and looked at her.

" 'That' was what I've been holding since the night at the cabin. The hotel does not count because because you stayed quiet." I smiled and stepped out from under the water. She quickly went under it.

"Well sometimes I have to be quiet. Bad enough sex shows on our auras." To this I laughed and kissed her forehead.

I stepped out the shower and walked to my bed where my clothes lay, next to Rose's. I dresses before she finished blow drying her hair. She came out and her hair had those beautiful dark waves. My self control kept me from running my hand through it and starting us up again. Once again she caught me staring.

"What?"

"Nothing. Your hair, dont forget to wear it up." I quickly responded. She nodded and started to get dressed. Once we were both dressed I walked her to the Queens royal meeting room. When we got to the door there were four royal guards posted outside of it. We stopped about 20 feet away and she stood up on her toes to kiss me goodbye.

"Good luck with my creepy psycho parents." She said. I sighed.

"Roza don't worry about me I'm…"

"Before you say fine one more time or drop on some more of that zen master bullshit, just know that I care. I love you." She said before kissing me once more and walking into the Queen's room. I walked back out the building into the woods, about two miles away from court.

Once I was in a secure out of sight place I sat down and made a fire. Since it was Fifthteen minutes until 8:00pm, the start of a moroi day. The spring time air was getting chilly. But nothing I couldn't handle. I got up to get more wood.

Five minutes passed and I started to hear light footsteps. _If this is Roza again, I swear I'm going to personally get her a guard._ I turned to see who my follower was. To my surprise it was Janine Hathaway, Rose's mother.

"She sounds just like you, you know." I joked. To my surprise again she laughed. But then her face grew serious.

"Well the apple don't fall to far from the tree. But before Abe get here I have a few questions." I nodded for her to continue. She did. "I think I have an idea of when you started dating my daughter. But what I want to know is what distinguish you from a rapist teacher?" Like rose she was blunt.

"Guardian Hathaway, I would never do anything to harm rose nor put her in harms way. I love her. Not for her youth but for her being. She is life to me. She fought hard to bring life back to me. I don't prey on little girls. I tried staying away from rose and push those feelings away, but I can't she understands me like no one else. And I intend on marrying her someday. Soon if I get your blessings." And there it was all my intentions spilled out to one Hathaway by just one statement. Something apparently these women demanded. _Pure honesty_. And she'd seen it. Her facial expression softened. But that didn't stop her questions.

"You know who comes first, but I will protect my daughter. Are the two of you living together?"

"No. But she sleeps in my room from time to time." I answered. She laughed while my discomfort showed.

Recovering herself she said. "I'm not asking are you _sleeping_ with her. I'm asking are you two thinking about moving in?" Relief that she wasn't asking for the details of our sex life.

"Yes guardian Hathaway, I plan on asking her, after I get your permission of course." She looked up at me with a poker face. I held in my breath. Waiting for her to swing or strike me.

"Guardian Belikov, you have my blessing and my permission." She and I placed more firewood into the fire and started to tie twine around a few thick pieces of wood to make torches. We both froze when he heard footsteps. _Moroi._ And sure enough Ibrahim Mazur came into view. I stood up to shake his hand.

"Sorry to disrupt survival 101. But I'm ready to go hunting! Belikov? Black bear? Or deer?" He asked me. I've hunted both but I like deer meat then bear meat. Easier to skin too. We started walking a few feet north.

"Deer." I said and he handed me a sniper rifle. I swung it over my back with the ammunition. My own pistol at my hip. And two knives at my ankles. Abe handed me a double sided machete. One side jagjit, the other smooth. I look at Abe.

"Here's how this works; you kill first you win, which I know you will. You will answer my questions to the best of your ability. And I won't get you, or send my guys on you or you lovely Russian family. I won't threaten you like I did Adrian. But I will tell you if any harm comes to Rose while I give over my watch to you I will stalk you with your own stake." I nodded an agreement. " I do wanna know what you plan on doing when rose wants to have kids?" He said.

This I haven't thought much into being as though rose never seemed to want children. "If rose wants children, I will let that be her decision. But I definitely wish they could also be my children too." I answered smoothly. The look on Abes' face showed he understood. _Did he actually think I was going to admit to cheating on rose in order to have a child._ Dhamipiers couldnt produce together. Rose and I weren't ready for a child just yet. I've heard stories of dhampir couples who run off and left their charge lately. Was it possible that they were running off because they were in love or a different matter altogether. Before I could answer Janine did.

"Abe stay out of that. You know I was Rose's age when I had her. It's too soon to be worrying about grands. She'll eventually take a break and have kids. But that's when the queen don't need her as much as she do now." Janine's voice of reason was right. And this conversations should happen between me and Rose. Not with me and Abe.

Abe nodded his head. This must had been a conversation between them often. "Your right Janine. But they should get married! Make an honest woman out of our Rose!" He said. And then, in that moment I spotted my deer. They must have spotted it to and backed away from me to get a good view of my hunt. And there, about fifty feet away was a large deer drinking water from a stream. I could tell from here, and months of hunting durning winter in Siberia, that it was male. With the sniper in my hands I shot it right in head. The deer fell to the ground and I ran over to it. Using the knife Abe gave me I started to cut into one of the legs. _It's dinner now._ I carried it over to the stream and started skinning it. With the torches from earlier it made skinning a deer my size easier then it would have been in the dark of night. After I had all of the legs cut off and skinned I tied twine to the bottoms of the legs to a thick tree branch to hang them on when I put them over the fire.

I carried the branch back to our original spot and sat the branch in-between to 'y' shaped branches I set up earlier. With the fire going out Janine went to collect more firewood. Abe sat on a tree trunk on the ground next to me.

"I hope I pleased you?" I confidentiality asked. He looked at me with pride.

"You've done well." He said. He pulled a cigar out of his jacket and offered me one. I shook my head. Abe shrugged and closed his jacket. He lit his cigar of the small fire I had managed to keep.

"Can I have your blessings, to marry Rose someday?" _Soon!_ I thought but didn't say. But there was no need. He already knew.

"You have my blessings but.." He went in his jacket again. If rose was here she'd say duck."Take this and call me when you're ready to go ring shopping" He chuckled. A small smile came to my lips. My self control only letting me go so far to think about this morning. To have that every morning of my life was everything. He glanced at his watch and took a long inhale of his cigar.

"Don't screw my daughter over Belikov, I still need her." He said "9:15. Where the hell is Janine?"Janine appeared to our right.

"I'm here." She said. She sat by Abe after dropping some of the firewood she had in her hands. "Plus I could smell cigar about a mile away" a small smile crossed her face, at that moment causing her to look like an older Rose.

"He talking rings now Janine." I said. She laughed and a few curls escaped her tucked back red curls. She pushed them back and leaned on Abe.

"Make sure it's not too big! Or she won't fight with it on. But a ring is the right direction." She said seriously. We chatted all night and told stories about or old charges and family members with only few threats on Abes' behalf of being Rose's father.

At three in the morning the deer legs were done. Janine was the first to cut pieces of one of legs and started eating. She was definitely not Rose. Rose would have complained about eating weird foods. Abe and I started cutting away and eating. Abe pulled out a flask of brandy, he had been drinking all night, and passed it to Janine. She took a sip and made a face. She passed it to me along with a bottle of water. I took a sip and gave it back to Abe. As we ate Janine handed me a small empty container to put some of the deer meat in.

"Thank you Janine." I said. She smiled and hugged me. Her small frame hugging me must have been funny to Abe because he started laughing.

"Your welcome. When I go hunting with my charge he always forgets his containers for his leftovers. I'll take some myself." She handed me another empty container which I heartily stuffed with meat. Abe glanced back at his watch.

"I have another meeting to get to before 5. Dimitri, remember what I said. Janine can you walk me back? I want to talk to about something." He rose up from the tree trunk he'd been sitting on. I stood up to shake his hand.

"I won't forget . Good night guardian Hathaway." I nodded at her after say I my goodbyes as a sign of respect.

"The same to you guardian Belikov." She said kindly before turning Abe away for their private talk. I tossed the leftover meat on the bones to the wild and used the last of my water to put out the embers of the fire. Once they were fully out I started my walk back to court, container in tow. I knew rose would be worried by not hear from me all day but I could deal with that later. I also had a meeting at 5. A debriefing on Lord Christian Ozera guarding schedule for the next two weeks. The Queen's leaving for college meant a lot of traveling between Lehigh University and court for Christian to see the her. I laughed to my while heading into the meeting room.

 **So before you come at me; don't be too rough. This is my first fanfiction in a few years. Plz comment and let me know what you think. I'll continue to right but this will be a one shot until further notice. Thank you!**


	2. Sleepless Nights

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. Sorry I'm late posting this, I've been busy. I wanna personally give a shout out to the two people who put this story on their alert list. I'm glad you've liked it. BTW I haven't read the Bloodlines series but I read up enough on it to keep my story as close to original story line but I don't plan on reading it anytime soon. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Rose's POV**

 _Where is that man!_

I paced his room multiple times before getting to the point of self awareness. Lissa had went to bed "early", and I wasn't going to stand in her way not after the morning I had. I took her up on my chances to not stay up all night watching boring people talk about dhampir policies, which me and her both stated novice advancement act, which will in turn destroy what the late Queen Tatiana left to us and, essentially allow schools like St. Vladimir to choose a group of twenty dhamipiers to be forwarded if their skills are above average and seniors graduate six months into the school year to become guardians. Like I'd said I was okay being out on my own protecting Lissa at 16 but I wasn't even fully capable to defend against strigoi.

I walk to the bathroom where I had to push the thoughts of this morning away. Looking in the mirror I thought I looked bad ass for someone who spent the last night saying goodbyes and making runs. With my dark brown hair in a tight bun with and my new and improved charmed silver infused chotki around my forearm I felt important again. _An official Dragomir guardian._ I laughed to myself and it echoed off the walls reminding me of the empty apartment. _Where is that man!_ I glanced at my watch. _6:15 Am. Fuck it. To bed I go!_ I started removing the pins out of my hair and taking it out of a bun. I headed out to the bedroom and yawned. I kicked my shoes off towards the door. Everything felt tight, so I started undress leaving me just in my bra and panties. Forcing myself up to Dimitri's dresser to find one of his shirts and putting it on before passing out from a sudden exhausting feeling.

I hadn't known I was sleeping until I saw a pair of green eyes filled with hurt.

"Oh finally passed out from the nights of continuous love making with your craddle robbing soul mate?" Adrian had said with a straight face. He reached in his pocket for a cigarette and lit it.

"I wasn't continuously love making with Dimitri. I just got home from guarding Lissa. My shifts over it's her night time staff now." he looked at me, then at my outfit Dimitri's shirt and only his shirt.

"So now you're the type of girlfriend who wears her boyfriend shirt to bed?! Whatever Rose. I don't have time for your bullshit I just wanted to confirm our location. Apparently the alchemist is involved because I just meet some chick named Sydney, is she the one from Siberia?" I nodded. I knew that him, Jill, and Eddie Castile left, with royal permission of course, to protect Jill. They were finally safe and stable and now the alchemist got in on it too. I'll have a talk with Abe before he leaves.

"I've said sorry. I've felt the pain of hurting those around me from not having enough self-control to think about them in the process. I've murder a man that was innocent out of the anger that I held in from the world." I was not blaming Lissa's darkness for the murder of that man. A murder I now knew he knew nothing about. At first he looked as if he was about to hold me like the days when Dimitri wasn't around and I wasn't on rebound from killing the man I truly loved. He stepped back and looked at the ground. His mom said not to break his heart too bad and I fucked that over. But now that the damage is done I feel bad everyday. About everything I've done wrong. Every move I made before weighing the consequences and collateral material behind me. _Everything!_ He was the to break the silence.

"Little dhampir….I…look I can't say that you haven't felt the pain and hurt I have." He plucked his cigarette but across the porch we'd been sitting on. "But I'm hurt and it seems as if this is going to another place and about things I shouldn't know about. As long as it wasn't any of my family, I don't care."

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" I asked for the first time tonight knowing once I ask for a third time that he will end this dream before he answers. He gave me those eyes that told me everything; pain, heartbreak, love, betrayal.

"You said it plenty. It won't help with you saying it again." I paced the porch, stopping at the railing to look up at the sky. It was almost blocked by a large tree. I took in our setting. We were sitting on a huge southern style house porch. It had one of those porch swings and a whole bunch of patio furniture everywhere.

"Where are we?" I asked. Clearly this was not a spot I've choose. He sighed and sat down on one of the porch chairs.

"This is our place. This was supposed to be our home." He looked up at nothing and ran his hands through his hair. I stepped off the porch to get a good look at this house. I liked this house and I could see where Adrian and I could make a life here. Our kids sitting on that porch or in this grass lawn petting some stray dog Lissa saved. Adrian bringing me chocolate eclairs knowing my cravings for them. And me, little old me, laying in the porch swing reading over what looks like important papers, pregnant with another child smiling as Adrian kissed the top of me head.

I shook myself out of the fantasy Adrian was forcing me to see. Tears fell from my eyes before I could stop them. This guilt! This fucking guilt!

"Do you see what you took from me? From us? I would have done anything for you and you used me and broke my heart! And I blindly let you!" He shouted. Now I was getting pissed. "But no it don't stop at that but then you had the audacity to go and say I'm was acting like a victim and need to get off my ass!... I want you to stop saying sorry!" He was now walking down the porch steps headed my way, stopping only an arm's distance away.

"But i am sorry." I looked him in his green eyes. How many times do I have to say it for you to forgive me? I'm trying here! Through the madness." I'd let my emotions get the best of me. We both grew tired and silent.

"Look I'm fucking tired of this argument. You won't hear from me unless Jill is in trouble or we're on the move again." He finally said. His face wore a masked expression that didn't show any feelings.

"Are there any threats?" My guardian skills suddenly kicking in. He looked as though he heard someone behind him.

"No, but I got to go. I need to get some sleep. Good night little dhampir." He walked up the porch steps and opened the black netted screen door. Just before he stepped into the house I asked him one more time.

"How many times?" I whispered. He turn just slightly enough that I saw his emotions. His face was grave and his eyes were fixed on mines.

"I don't think there will ever be enough times for me to forgive you." He left me no time to respond before he entered the house. The dream ended at that moment and I jumped out of my sleep. I called out to Dimitri, but no one responded indicating I was still alone. _What the hell!_ The room light was still on so I couldn't tell how long I had slept. I looked at my watch. _6:54 AM. So I hadn't been sleep long._

Jumping up I headed to the dresser. Lissa had been wrong about surprising Dimitri in one of his shirts being sexy. We were too complex for that type of childsplay. Stupid me for taking 'sexy' advice from someone in a such prissy protected relationship. As soon as I was striping Dimitri's shirt he walked in. He eyes grew wide and whatever was on his mind was gone at the site of me almost naked. He quickly shut the door so no one outside could see me if they walked passed and placed a plastic container filled with meat on his kitchen counter. His clothes were bloodstained and he was packing some serious heat.

"What the hell happened to you?!" I nearly shouted. I knew he was going hunting but for what? What would you even catch out in Pennsylvania? He to stripped from his clothes just as I found a pair of grey sweatpants and a black sports bra from 'my' drawer in his dresser.

"Hunting." He simply said. "Why are you half naked?"

"Changing from my uniform." Smoothly coming up with a lie, to cover my embarrassing truth, he was quick to believe. He nodded and tossed his clothes into his dirty clothes hamper in-between the bathroom and his open kitchen. He put his sniper rifle and bullets in his closet next to me. I quickly dressed and headed towards the kitchen In his studio apartment it wasn't that far from his small living room set and huge bookshelf.

"I'm going to take a shower and come lay down." he called.

"What's in the container?" I asked opening the lid and sniffing the contents. It smelled good. And looked almost like beef. _Maybe leftovers from the work meeting._ Sometimes guardians bring food in for everyone. Receiving no other answer but running water, I took a piece and closed the lid. Returning to the bed I started nibbling on the piece of beef and Turned on the TV. Some horror movie was playing and once the first guy was killed I was hooked. I hadn't even heard Dimitri come out the shower. He came to sit on his bed after grabbing a pair of sweatpants for himself, already having on boxers. He laid next to me and started playing with my hair.

"I think you asked me something but I couldn't hear you." He said breaking my staring contest with the TV. I looked at him finally hearing his words.

"Oh. I asked what was in the container? It was kinda good." I said. He laughed. "What? What's so funny?" He looked at me.

"Nothing's funny but it was deer leg or veal. I'm glad you kinda enjoyed it." I had mixed emotions about finding out at ate deer but I shook it off.

"It was okay. How was your hunting with my parents?"

"Not as bad as you anticipated." He shrugged. " I've missed you."

"Lies! You only miss my hair!" He arched his eyebrow and sat up on his forearm. I kissed him fully on the lips and reached for the back of his head to pull his hair out of the rubber band he had in it. Slipping the rubber band on my wrist I ran my hand through his hair. He pulled me on top of him while simultaneously moving to the center of the bed and sitting up. Our kisses deepened and his hand were all over my back and waist. A moan escaped my lips and he growled in response. He broke the kiss and went to my neck then to my lower ear. I started to pulled my pants down before his whispered in my ear.

"Roza are you sure? Again?" I gave him a meaningful look. _Now you question me? When I'm practically sitting on his lap!_ I answered his question by getting off of him and taking my panties and my sweatpants off without getting off the bed. I returned to our previous position and pulled his pants down just a enough to see his penis. I positioned myself to where the head of his penis was just at my already wet opening. I resumed kissing him and he reached for my perfectly round C-cup breast. I lowered myself onto him as reward for him playing with my breasts. We both stopping moving and moaned at the pleasure of being together after the long day. With me instantly cuming on him from our moment of pleasure, I was wet enough to move up and down on him more easily. Him sitting up with his back to the wall it made achieving orgasms much easier. His hands snaked through my hair as was one of mines was in his. The other was on the wall, holding it to keep me steady, sometime allowing it to drop down and rub his back. To take in the touch of the smoothness of his skin. I went faster up and down his shaft, stopping at the head of his penis a few times to tighten my wall around it.

"Roza… stop! Oh god yes!" I didn't listen. I was to wrapped in my own pleasure to let stop. Waves and waves of pleasure shot through me. He kissed me fiercely from my mouth to down my neck. Little moans were escaping by now from me. I surprised myself by how much I was holding in until I felt his hot wet tongue at my nipple. I moaned louder and threw my head back. He took this as our chance to change positions. He carefully flipped the both of us. His hair falling down his face just a few inches towards his shoulders. Once on top he got rid of his pants and tossed them on floor next to mines. He returned to me, his face beatific but I knew he wanted more. We both couldn't get enough of each other. He slowly re-entered me and I gasped ecstatically as he hit my g-spot.

"Oooohhhh…. Mmmmyyyyy…. Gggggoooooooooodddddd!" It was hard to get my words out with him rushing in and out of me. I came undone all over him and the sheets. He must have been close to cuming because his pace quickened and he pull out. His seed going on the already wet sheets. I pulled him to kiss me and as he did we both had hair stuck to our faces.

"Mhmm, I love you Roza." His voice was like butter. "Go take a shower, I'll have new sheets on the bed by the time you come back." He kissed my forehead and got off the bed, headed towards his dresser. I rolled of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom door.

"Rose." I turned to him just before opening the door. He tossed me a tshirt and some black boy shorts.

"Thanks." I gave him a lazy smile and he nodded and proceeded to the bed to take the sheet off.

Once in the bathroom I started the water for my shower. I noticed that Dimitri's rubber band was still on my wrist, so I used it to tie up my hair so it wouldn't get wet in the shower. I washed myself with my bottle of Amor body wash that Lissa had found and bought online, after I had ran out if the perfume that Adrian had sent me long ago and said it fit well with my scent. She too said it made my scent irresistible especially to those who tasted from my blood. After I felt clean enough I stepped out the shower and dried off.

Dimitri, once again walking in on me being half naked, stop and stared in awe.

"Your beautiful Roza." He said. I could see his erection coming back and it turned me on for more. I dropped my towel, giving him a perfect view of my semi wet body. To that he smiled and went over to start his own shower. I stopped him with one sly move. And he knew I was starting with him. "Roza this is not like this morning we need to sleep. We have to be up soon." I stopped listening at 'morning', I knelt down and pulled his penis out of his boxers. "Roza what are you….?" I kissed the head and stuck my tongue out to lick it in small circles. He leaned against the shower glass, which was strong enough to bear both our weights. I flicked my tongue over the head of his penis until I started to taste pre cum. He moan for me not to stop so I put his leftovers in my mouth and sucked at the head.

"Oh shit! Roza more! American girls are so full of surprises." He laughed and it pushed his penis in a little bit further in my mouth. I heard him grunt as I took him in fully. I bobbed back and forth slowly, quicken when I felt his hands on the back of my head. I stopped when he let go of my hair. He gripped me up and bent me over the sink.

"Your water is going to get cold babe." I said in a small voice. He laughed and spread my legs wide.

"After making love with you I'm going to need a cold shower." He positioned his wet penis to my opening. "You're going to be sore tomorrow Roza." He said before pounding into me. I moaned and shuddered as waves and waves of pleasure passed through.

 **The next day(night)**

The smell of coffee was in the air when I woke up the next day. Last night ended with me cuddled up with Dimitri right beside me. It was beginning to feel like something normal, sleeping in a bed with someone other than Lissa.

I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth, but took a peek in the kitchen to see what Dimitri was doing. He was in the kitchen, grabbing something out the fridge.

"What's for breakfast comrade?" I asked. He picked up a half gallon of milk to show it to me.

"Syrniki." He said. I stared blankly at him. _Do it look like I speak Russian!_ He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Russian sweet cheese fritters. Trust me it good."

"It smells good, so we'll see! But I meant to ask you if you had you clothes together for tomorrow's going-away dinner?" He poured me a cup of coffee and added milk and sugar. "I take it we're out of creamer?" He looked shocked by my question.

"My clothes are my uniform, and yes _we're_ out of creamer." He picked up my hands as I sat the cup down after taking a small sip. "We don't all get the royal perks of being best friends with the queen." _We'll see about that._

I'm quite sure you're going to need something nice anyway, so stop by the tailor after work." He looked at me seriously and I took a long sip of coffee. I knew what was coming next. Master zen bullshit about codes and honor.

"There are codes and rules and…." I zoned out trying to reconnect with Lissa. I walked towards the russian cheese sweet things, Syrniky? Syrniki? I sniffed it and took a bit. I resume listening to Dimitri. "Unless Christian wants me to dressed up, I will be wearing my uniform."

"Okay." I said with a mouth full biscuits. He nodded and walked off to the dresser to get dressed.

"You got 40 minutes it's 7 PM. And I'm supposed to be with Christian at 7:30." Escorting him from the Queen's rooms not doubt. I chugged the rest of the coffee down and went in the bathroom to do my morning routine that I had got accustomed to; brush my teeth, brush my hair, etc. I was about to walk out when Dimitri knocked on the door. I opened it. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"I got to go. See you later, And Roza?"

"Yes?"

" Wear your hair up. I love you." He kissed me goodbye.

"I love you too. See you later." Dimitri walked out the door. I quickly dressed and put my hair in a messy bun high enough for anyone to see my tattoos on the back of my neck. Realizing that it was 7:40pm I rushed out the door. Headed towards the Queen's room.

 **Happy holidays everyone. I hope you're all filled with joy and enjoyed this chapter. No lemon in the next chapter. I'm thinking about adding a PG version of this story but it will only be slightly different. Tell me what you think! Im dieing to hear!**

 **P.S : I'm also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested! Pm me and let me know!**


	3. Long days

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy series but I do own few characters. I could not do this without my beta reader ElenaBeeee and her magic she brings to my writing. Please enjoy and keep on adding me!

Dimitri POV

I strolled towards the Queen's private apartment. Her apartment was tucked deep inside the castle. She requested a new suite for her rooms, refusing to sleep in the late Queen's room. Her guards were posted at her door.

"Are they awake?" I asked the two guys. He nodded.

"They are awake, but after the night they had I would have thought he would have called you to come at a later time." He said. The other guy knocked on the queen's room door. I gave him a small laugh in response. I would hate to hear what people say about me and Rose. That's if they can hear her at all. Soundproof walls were in all the guards rooms, so we could conduct business without the risk of spies.

Queen Lissa opened the door. I bowed in respect and she nodded.

"Good morning Dimitri." She says politely and flash me a toothy grin.

"Good morning your highness." She looks back to see christian getting his jacket. "Just five more minutes. Would you like to come in?"

"No need, I'm coming!" He hops towards the door, stopping to put his other sneaker on. He kisses her cheek. "I love you Lissa. I'll come by later after I get my tux for this 'farewell ball'." he leans behind her, stopping to fix his hair in the mirror and tieing his shoe.

"You better! I won that bet!" She turned to me. "You better make sure he gets it Dimitri. And you better have yours, Rose can't be looking all good with no one by her side. Plus this is my last chance to party with her. You know once we leave you know how'll she get."

"Rose and me talked about that this morning. I said I wouldn't dess up unless christian asked me to. But since you, the queen, asked me I have too!" We all laughed at this. Lissa moved to the side to let Christian leave. He kissed her before leaving out the door.

"If I have to look absolutely fucking ridiculous so do you my friend. Christian said patting me on the shoulder. I let out a small snort and look down at my watch.

"I love you more." She said and closed her door. Christian and I walked down the hallway.

"What's our agenda for the last day before they leave? And where's Sergius or Radmila?" I asked. Sergius was a friend of mines from Russia. I had called him, knowing he was in need of a job since he was a rogue. He and his best friend Radmila happily took the job. Warm beds and real food won them over I suppose.

"Feeders, coffee shop for breakfast. Then I guess we go get these fucking tuxes for the queen have our head." He joked. "And I, I mean we, have a class to teach at 12. Rose was right watching you spar is mind blowing. You learn new shit each time." We both laughed.

"When was I going to be informed?" I asked, feigning being shocked. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I would have thought they called you. But they have night shift. Sadly I won't be with the queen tonight. Something about writing a speech."

I nodded and held the door of the feeder suite. They led him to his some lady. I let him feed in peace and sat with the other guards in the waiting area.

Once he was done we went to the coffee shop for breakfast. I grabbed another coffee after, and let's face it, a night with rose.

Walking Christian back to his room was a short walk. I sat in my usual chair by the door and waited for him to shower and dress for the day. I pulled out my book and started reading.

This was going to be a long day.

Rose POV

This was going to be a long day.

Lissa was inscrutable as we packed her room into the four big boxes

marked for our college adventure. I knew she was ready to go but was indifferent about leaving Christian behind at court. She had been acting weird since last week and without the bond there was no way to know why without prying it out of her. I pray to Vlad, that's right I believe in the guy now that we know what spirit is, that she wasn't reneging on her decision to leave. She has to go. She has to put her dreams first. Telling myself more than supporting her. The room has grown noticeably quiet. I started to speak but Lissa spoke first.

"I saw Adrian last night." She said. She sat on her bed a placed a small pillow on her lap and started picking at the lint on it.

"So did I. But I believe it will be the last time unless Jailbait's in mortal danger, which she isn't." I looked at my watch. 9:15. It was almost time for her last review meeting on the running of the moroi world. So far it seems as though our threats in the moroi world were gone, to the naked eye. But their war was just being. As the new queen Lissa had in placed new laws and introduce a trail system of the guardians placement. She had started a housing plan for the non royals who couldn't afford guardian. Those who stay in these apartment\hotel type of housings would live amongst the guardians and learn from them basic combat skills to protect them while also living under wards.

"He still doesn't want to talk to you?." I shake my head at Lissa. "I know things ended badly for the two of you, I just wish he could have joined us you know? Stayed to help me understand the whole aura situation, dream walking, spirit things to help me be more of …."

"A role model? Plus you'll have Ms. Karp to teach you." I cut her off. Ms. Karp and her fiancé, Mikhail Tanner, would be at Lehigh university with us. She was going to be a teacher, oh wait my bad, professor at the college.

"Yes I know but he made learning fun." She said.

"Because you took a shot with every right answer?" I rolled my eyes at her and she smiles and giggles. She gets up to resume packing her clothes. Tossing them on to her bed for me to fold and place into her suitcase.

"How'd you know about that? That was one time!" She said, tossing her very long blond hair back. "What time is the meeting?" She asks. I watched her struggle to close it for about a minute before I moved to help her.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"10. So we should be leaving and no problem." I answered back. She gives me a small smile. She started to say something but her phone goes off. She looked at the text and apparently it now has her undivided attention.

Ever since losing our bond, everything seemed to be how it should but I missed knowing what Lissa was feeling and thinking. She is now very hard to understand. Was she always like this? Before the bond? It's crazy how that wasn't so long ago but it feels like it was decades ago. I watch as Lissa picks up her purse and heads to the door. I hold the door open for her since, clearly she isn't paying attention, and I locked it on my way out. The rest of her personal guard followed behind us. Which today was a light team. Just the two big guys, I call baldy and greasy behind their backs, and the new chick. We walked to the meeting hall where the last final touches of the new laws were being discussed. Once in the room the royal guard and I fanned out to secure the room, inside and out. I zoned out from the conversation and made a mental assessments on everyone in the room. Besides our previous threats, Victor dashkov and Tasha Ozera, someone was planning an attack if they didn't feel their needs weren't met or just wanted Lissa out of the way so they could be the next monarch of the moroi world. I had a few people, even though the late Queen's murder had been solved, by me of course, I felt were suspicious.

Marie Conta, Anthony Badica, and Eugene Lazar were at the top of my list.

My vote is on Eugene. After he sent his daughter to control Lissa. He cared nothing for his children only about making himself safe and rich and in charge. Almost like Victor Dashkov did with his daughter. He was let out on strict house arrest at court for the treason he committed on Lissa after crazy ass Avery finally told the people in crazy jail. Somehow he smuggled his way into court.

I was getting tired of trying to find motives and ambitions of others in Lissa life. I thank Vlad this meeting is short and almost over. I think my peers agreed with me. Though every time I stand guard in a room it reminds me of when I was guarding Christian, back when we were in high school. Only Eddie was nowhere in sight. He was guarding the new Dragomir princess. I missed him but I couldn't think about him, only Lissa. And as if she felt my eagerness to leave the room she stood up. Immediately everyone in the room stood and bowed as she bid them a farewell until November. I follow behind her again with the royal guard in tow. Three months with no distractions, no boyfriends, no queen business. Just two best friends going into college together. We had worked out schedules between the small group of three 'young' guardians that will accompany us to Lehigh. One of them wanted to study sociology and anthropology like Lissa so we decided to allow her to go to all of Lissa classes while studied something more interesting. History and military science!

My goal is to introduce a dhampir military, to kill strigoi, as an option instead of guarding. Lissa agreed, after I told her about the group I went strigoi hunting with to find Dimitri. But I haven't worked out the kinks. As best friend of the queen, as well as guardian, I have a voice in the dhampir community. Things were going to change around here. As soon as we get back!

As we walked down the hallway to the fake ass throne room Lissa's phone vibrated and she suddenly stopped. I looked around to check out the floor we were on. Nothing unusual was happening. A few maids cleaning up, people were moving around with a bunch of papers in their hands. Nothing to be concerned about. I turned to look at Lissa. Her fingers quickly responding to a text.

"Are you okay?" I asked her giving her my best weirdo look. She looked up from her phone and laughed at my face. "What's so funny?" I said.

" Nothing. I'm okay, it's just...I forgot we have to visit the tailor before it closes." She turned to baldy and greasy and told them to go to lunch.

It was about 12, almost one now. They left for lunch leaving Vanja Baryshnikov, one of the guardians that will be joining us to lehigh university, with us. The same guardian that will be sharing classes with us. She was as rough as me when it came to fighting but as soft as Lissa when it came to others. She fit in our group well. And sparing with her was always interesting.

Lissa looks back at me and grabbed my hands.

"I hope you don't mind I invited Vanja with us." She said.

"Not at all, unless this about jailbait." We used jailbait instead of Jill because not everyone knows we used to call her this and it kept her safe. They usually assume we're talking about Mia or Avery.

"No not at all. Just playing dress up and a surprise for you." She said glowingly happy. I couldn't resist a happy Lissa.

The three of us rushed to the tailors. Vanja being the far guard and me being by Lissa's side. We bumped into Ambrose on our way.

"Queen Vasilisa, guardian Hathaway." He greeted us formally and bows to Lissa. "I'm glad I caught you before you left." He cocks his head to the side and I noticed that he his looking at vanja. And out the corner of my eye, I see that Vanja was blushing.

"How are you Ambrose? How's your aunt?" Lissa quickly hugged him and I gave him a small nod. I watch Vanja. She's looking around and starting to drift off and inspect something.

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about. She request you and Rose come and see her before you leave. If you have time of course." He said. "Who's the new guardian? She's looks way too pretty to be dressed in that. They all can't look like Rose here or something?"

Whoa does he have a thing for the new girl? I have to find out. I mean Vanja is very pretty, her strong square jawline and short dark brown curly hair made her look very doll like with her soft small green eyes. She stands graciously at 5'9, despite her curvy frame. I can understand why he could be attractive to her.

Lissa turned to look at me. I laughed and put my hand on his perfect chiseled arm. Not to make Vanja jealous but to get his attention.

"We have to get our dresses. We'll come back after dinner. But she dresses that way because she's new at 'our' court. I guarantee she will change after we get time to get in her head." So he was checking her out. Lissa was too busy texting to ask him for me so I would have to get the information myself.

"Hey are you going to Lissa's, I mean the Queen's farewell party?" Shocked by my question he pretended to be hurt. Lissa finally put down her phone. She looked confused but she knew to just play along.

"Why would I miss seeing my queen off?" he said.

"Save me a dance would you? We need to go!" She said suddenly right before hugging him goodbye and snatching my arm and pulling me away. I turned back to him.

"Later I guess. Come on Vanja, the queen beckons!" Vanja follows behind,looking back once at Ambrose, only to catch his eyes staring fondly into hers.

Once we're out of earshot lissa decides to question me.

"What was that about?" She eyes me questionably.

"That was me playing matchmaker. I'll tell you the rest of my plans on the way to the tailors." She nods and I being setting up the stage for my plans. If only I could have helped Adrian this way. He would probably be speaking to me.

At the tailors Lissa and I couldn't keep our joy to a minimum. Knowing that tomorrow was our last night to just have fun here at court, we decided to make the most of it. Both Vanja and I watched as Lissa doned on dress after dress until she finally came across something she felt was right. It took me less then five seconds to find mines. Lissa choose a gown inspired by a snowflakes. It has an almost white narrow skirt with a corset about the waist with a sweetheart neckline. The accented with beadwork is amazing and fit Lissa's personality well. My dress was more of a risk. Not knowing if I might have to fight or run in it. I choose a made from black, vivid red, and silver silk. The poofy skirt stopped just shy of my knees, with a bejeweled bodice corset and a small bow at the waist that could be either of the three colors at my choosing. It also has little black short for fighting in, my personal touch.

Lissa and I noticed Vanja looking at a lavender and dark gray dress. It had a short flared skirt with a V-line waist and bell-shaped sleeves.

"You should try that on. I'd bet you look great in it." I said trying to coax her into getting the dress. She looked at me with her small green eyes grew wide.

"I'm pretty sure It would be a waste of the Queens time…" She started before she was cut off by Lissa.

"Oh nonsense! Try on the dress. If you like it buy it and wear it tomorrow. At the ball." Looks like Lissa was putting my plan in motion earlier than I would expect.

"But your Majesty, even if I do love the dress. I could never afford it." She was right. That dress was almost five hundred dollars. Lissa had just hired her less that a few weeks ago. Vanja had little money from where she came from and her checks from being a guardian went to her poor mother and little siblings. I saw Lissa mentality note the dress in her head.

We said nothing more about dresses after Lissa and I paid for ours and walked out the tailors. Lissa went straight back to her phone.

"It's almost one, Queen Vasilisa. Are you ready to go to your feeder?" Vanja asked.

"I don't want to go in there with all of this stuff but I am hungry." She said softly. I grabbed the bags out of her hands and her draped her dress over mines.

"I'll take this upstairs for you and meet you in your room with some real food. You go be a blood sucker." I offered. Vanja gasped but remained silent. Lissa hugged me.

"You're the best right now!"

"I know, now go!" I said as I also to my leave.

When I arrived on Lissa's floor I noticed that baldly and greasy posted outside her door. They said nothing as I unlocked her door and walked in. Her place was spacious compared to Dimitri's studio apartment. Her front door lead to a open living room. The walls were a nice tan with gold embroidery. In the living room was a black velvet couch and loveseat with matching black metal framed glass coffee table. Behind the couch was a black spirial staircase that led to Lissa's bedroom and master bath. I definitely could get used to this. The room had no windows, but was lit up by a huge crystal chandelier that hung from the celling.

I headed up the stairs and entered her room. I stepped over the boxes and dropped the bags and dresses on her bed. Her bed room was the only room with a window. It was glassstained, in the shape of a green and golden dragon, I couldn't see outside without lifting one of the Golden scales. Her view was amazing! Overlooking the back courtyard and garden. Its very quiet. I miss hearing someone else's voice besides my own. After tomorrow I will officially be on guard without our bond. How in the hell will i get through this? I relied, for a long time, on that bond. I took a deep breath and shut her window. Her shell of a room refecled my mind. Empty! I miss her thoughts.

I was right, this was going to be a long day.

Thank you all for adding this story to your favorites list. I hoped you all enjoyed it and post feedback.


	4. Future Bloodlines

**So I want to thank everyone for being so very patient with me while I was having writer's remorse. If my wonderful beta reader got a little confused I know you will, so any questions on the chapter I will answer just drop it in my inbox. Also review people. The good, the bad, and the ugly. I'm quite sure this story has holes that only you good people can fill with reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the vampire academy series or bloodlines series. Just the random characters I add in.**

 **Dimitri's POV**

I sat in Christian's lounge chair in his living room, reading my book until it was time to leave. Christian had went up stairs to take a shower then do some reading of his own. I'd checked on him now and again but he was fine for the most part.

Christian phone went off. It was on the steel coffee table in front of me. I glanced over the top of my book at it, then up towards the steps. His phone stops ringing and he didn't come down. He must not have heard it.

"Hmm." I muttered. I folded the page I was on and closed my book and put it back in my duster's inside pocket. Picking up the phone I headed up the steps.

I knocked on his room door. He opened it and came out into the hallway.

"Your er phone rung. Ready to see Vasilisa?" Never answering me he takes the phone from me, looks down at it then put the phone in his pocket.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." He walked down the steps and into the the kitchen. I followed him down the steps and waited for him in the living room.

"You want a bottle of water, that's all I got." He asked.

"No I'm fine." I said. I turned and noticed his keys on the coffee table. I picked them up as soon as he came out the kitchen asking for them.

"Did you see where I put my keys?" He said in-between sips of his water. I held the keys up and tossed them to him.

"Thanks." He said opening the door and locking it behind him. I followed him out.

As we walked we talked about the moves he wanted to learn and his parents secret journals Tasha kept from him. Through the journals Christian learned a lot more about his parents. His mother and father had crossed Robert Doru, the spirit user half brother of Victor Dashkov. Robert had compulsed his parents with blood lust and to ensure that Victor Dashkov would be king. His plans were foiled when he got Sandovsky's Syndrome.

"My parents were good people and Aunt Tasha kept that from me." I winced at her name. He noticed. "Thanks for putting the white Scillas, Those were her favorites." He said as he came to a halt. I stopped with him. We were getting closer to Vasilisa's apartment. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Just paying my respects." I said as we continued walking. As much as I wanted to hate Tasha, she was my friend. I had love for her. Just not the love she had wanted from me. It saddens me that her jealousy of a woman way out of her league would tempt her to treason. The treason I could have forgave but to put the blame on my Roza was unforgivable.

Christian and I continued in silence. Both of us lost in thought by the time we reached Vasilisa's door. Morrison, the guy Rose called 'baldy', greeted us.

"Lord Ozera, guardian Belikov." He said as he got up out his fold up chair and knocked on the door.

"Visitor for the queen!" He called. Vanja opened the door.

"Lord Ozera, guardian Belikov." She greeted and moved to the side to allow us to enter. Before we were fully in, Christian turn to Morrison.

"Let me know when Sergius gets here." He told him. Morrison nodded and shut the door for him.

"Do either of you want anything? The queen is upstairs with guardian Hathaway, they may be a while."

"No thank you." I said politely.

"We're fine." Christian responded. He headed over to the couch and turned on the TV.

"I'm going to tell the queen you're here Lord Ozera." She skulks up the steps. I gave Christian a puzzled look as I sat on the velvet love seat. I pulled out my book and started reading. When Vanja returned down the steps she told us the queen would be another five minutes and headed into the kitchen. Sure enough five minutes later Vasilisa came down the steps. She didn't make eye contact with me as she walked over to Christian. She embraced him a little too tight.

"What is is my love? What's with all the secrecy?" He asked her. She looked up at him and took a deep breath. Then sat down on the couch pulling him with her.

"We went to see Rhonda today..." She stopped and looked at me then behind herself to the kitchen. Another deep breath.

"What did she predict?" He asked her. She said nothing. The room stilled and Christian's blood begin to boil. I put my book down on Vasilias coffee table.

"What did she say!" He shouted. A little louder than either of us were expecting. You could visibly see Vasilisa shrink into herself. Vanja came rushing into the room to intervene. Christian stopped her with one hand raised in the air. She looked at me for help but this was nothing I could get involved with, and I knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Vasilisa crossed her legs on the couch and layed her head on the top. Christian mimicked her and put her face in his hands to make her look at him. When she finally did he put his forehead on hers.

"What did she predict?" He whispered to her. Her green eyes filled with anxiety. She opened her mouth to speak but Rose shockingly answered us all. None of us heard her come down the steps.

"She said that Lissa has and will restore the Dhampirs bloodlines by stopping the drought of Dhampirs." Rose whispered just audible for everyone to hear, then she look at me.

"How has she restored dhampir bloodlines?" He asked sounding just as confused me. Lissa shot up and went to her, whispering in her ear where no one could hear. Rose nodded and Vasilisa shot Vanja a look. Vasilisa then ushered Rose back up the steps. Christian tried to follow her but Vanja hurried to guard the steps. At this point he clearly knew no one could go up.

"What the fuck!" Christian shouted, throwing his hand in the air then though his hair. He stared at Vanja before skulking back to the couch. I sat too, not knowing when I got up. I am seriously confused. What that look was from Rose?

We sat for about an hour before Rose and Vasilisa came back down. Rose had her head down not making any eye contact with anyone. Vasilisa cleared her throat to get attention but she had it as she came down the steps. We had both stood up to listen to what she was going to say as soon as we heard them come all the way down the stairs. She took a deep breath. She looked at Christian but spoke to Vanja first.

"You are dismissed for the night. I will see you tomorrow at 10." She bowed and went to the closet to collect her things. Before she left she whispered something to Rose and Rose hugged her. Vanja gave a small way before she opened the door. Once she was gone Vasilisa turned to Rose.

"Are you sure you don't need me?" She said softly. Rose shook her head. "No. I just need to think and plan." Rose gave her a look and she nodded.

"Dimitri, you are also dismissed. Christian is safe here until the next shift comes. I can promise you that there will be someone to guard in the morning" Confused I looked at Christian. His face flushed from defete just nodded in agreement. I picked up my book and bowed my head to him as good night. Rose hugged her and went to grab her jacket out of the closet.

"Good night Rose, Dimitri."

"Good night your Majesty." I met rose by the door.

"Good night Lissa." Rose said trying to, what I assume, force a small smile. Something was up but I was going to let Rose tell me what was on her mind.

Walking down the hall was agonizing. Rose remained silently playing with a silver charm on her choki. I waited until we were back at our place to talk to her. Once home she ran straight for the bathroom and locked herself in. I drapped my duster on the coat rack beside the door. Quietly I headed towards the kitchen to make tea and start dinner. _Our last dinner together for a while._ As I started chopping food for stu I heard the water start to run in the bathroom. Rose must needs alone time. After I put the stu on I walked over to the bed and sat down to removed my shoes. One question stuck on my mind;

 _What's bothering my Roza?_

 **Rose's POV**

Lissa decided to call me as soon as I was next in line at the Chinese restaurant so I had to step out of line and let the four people behind me go in front of me.

"Yes Liss?" I said into the phone.

"I changed my mind I wanna eat at the restaurant. Where are you?"

"I'm in NorthEmpire. Do you want me to reserve a table?"

"NorthEmpire, the noddle place." I heard her tell Vanja through the phone. "Yes, we're on our way."

"Okay." I said before hanging up the phone and heading to the bistro side of the restaurant. The hostess at the stand did not look Asian. She had tanned skin and almond shaped hazel eyes. She looked young, couldn't have been day over thirtyfive. She looked up from the papers and saw me staring at her. She smiled at me and greeted me kindly.

"Welcome to NorthEmpire noddle paradise. My name is Anya, would you like a table today?" _Whoa!_ My jaw dropped. Her accent took me back. On the surface she looked as though she was American. But I was very wrong; English was her second language.

"Er… yes. Table for the Queen. I need it where she is secluded but I can still take watch." She nodded and escorted me to the further into the restaurant. I scanned the bistro. The interior was stunning. The mirrored walls that reflected the dim lights back into each booth. A glass chandelier in the form of a dragon blowing fire lit up the center of the restaurant. Paper lanterns with Chinese symbols on them sat in the middle of the of the tables gave off a soft glow that would have lit up our path, if she had taken me that way. She led me to the far right where there was hall I slowed and looked through the mirror to chech my back then turned the corner to catch up with the hostess. When I turned I realized the glass was see-through on this side of the wall. People were eating and talking. They didn't even notice me staring at them.

"One way glass! You see them, they no see you." Ayna was suddenly at my side again. When I turned to look at her she was walking towards a mirrored partition sliding door that would have looked like a normal mirror to any random looking for the bathroom. I watched my reflection as I got closer and before she opened the door. It led to a small room with a large U shaped wooden island with a grill in the center. The walls were a deep red embroidered with gold little suns. There was a picture of buddha on the wall behind the bar stools. As I walked forward into the room she knocked on a small wooden door to my left. A male server came out of the door and introduced himself.

"Welcome, I'm am Yuri. I'll be your server." He look almost like Ayna, but in a boyish way with Asian twist. "Your chief will be out to start cooking when you are ready." He said. I nodded and continued to look around. I had never been in this place. _I usually called or ordered_. Ayna tapped me on my arm

"Do you want me to take your jacket miss?" She said. I shook off my jacket and took my phone out of my pocket. She took it from my hand and walked to the door.

"Thank you." She nodded at me and closed the door. I watched her leave down the hall.

"Would you like a menu or are you waiting for _someone_?" He asked in a completely normal accent. I turned to him eyes widen from shock.

"My mom and dad were raised in the same village. The came here and had me. I'm as american as it gets. Coke, fireworks and processed foods!" He said answering my mental question. We both laughed

"So Ayna is your mom, eh?" He nodded. "She looks to young to be your mom! But yeah, I'm waiting for someone _,_ but you can get me a cup of coke. No ice!" He laughed and walked back to the door.

"Okay. If you need anything else knock on this door." He said leaving.

"Hey wait!" I called. He popped his head back out.

"What's in that room?" I asked. He gestured me over and held the door wide so I could see inside. It was a huge kitchen filled with workers of all diversities talking amongst themselves. Some doing prep work; peeling shrimp, making fresh pasta. Others were cooking and making plates. _All this was behind one very small door. One that you would think led to some sort of supply closet or server's lounge._

"Awesome! This kitchen is amazing. The food looks great." I said. He laughed and shifted himself to stand in the doorway.

"Would you like a taste tour? You are the Queen's guardian and have a right to come in and inspect the food to make sure it's safe for her Majesty." _What?!_ My eyes went wide. _Allowed to 'inspect' her food for her? Like free samples?! I'm beginning to enjoy my job so much more!_

"Sure!" I entered the kitchen and took a deep breath. The food smelled amazing. He led me to where a woman was chopping up a fish.

This is Kaí, my girlfriend. Kaí this is guardian Rose, the Queen's…" she cut him off.

"I know who she is! It's an honor to meet you. Your an idol to all Dhamipirs everywhere. Right next to your mom of course." She giggled. Her fair skin slanted brown eyes were rimmed with blue eye liner that made her look very young and playful.

"It's an honor to be here! I usually call and order to Lissa's.. I mean the Queen's place. My dumplings are always incredible!" Her eyes went wide with glee.

"I make them. I have a few that I am making right now for Yuri, if you want to try some while you're in here." She offered. I nodded and Yuri kissed her cheek.

"I'll go check on them. They should be almost done!" He said before going to another part of the kitchen. Kaí resumed slicing up the fish she had on the counter.

"What is the queen like? I've heard she's offering up jobs protecting moroi in groups." She said unexpectedly. I leaned against the counter. _The first person to not be interested in the bond or spirit._

"She incredible. She is a great leader because she thinks with her heart and mind. She cares for everyone, even if they do not deserve her care. She's offering a chance for moroi and Dhampirs to live together and protect themselves alongside us. It's pretty amazing if you think; she's bringing us back to the culture we used to be before the slut shaming of Dhamipirs." I said.

"Yes it is! She is a saint my mother says, with the gift of spirit." _Ah here we go: spirit questions!_ "My mom says that my grandma was like her. My grandma used to walk in my mom's and her siblings dreams to make sure they weren't up to anything in their waking life. Grandma used to say dreams and auras tells you a lot about a person." _OK not what I expected but I am intrigued._

"Your grandma was a spirit user?" I asked. She nodded. And placed the slices of fish on a tray neatly. She picked up the tray and signaled for me to follow her to the sink then the grill.

"Yes my mom's mom was a spirit user. Where I lived it was a honor to be one. They were our doctors and mentors when we're feeling down. I loved grandma. She always hear my boo boos as a child, now I'm 24 and still miss her healing my fingers that I cut while helping her in the kitchen!" She said. Her eyes glassed over. Yuri came over just in time before things got awkward. He handed me a small steaming bowl of dumplings with what looks like bacon on top. I took a spoonful and proved myself right. It was delicious. The chicken was just right and the onions and potatoes tasted fresh.

"Mhmm! This is best bowl dumplings I've have. I will recommend this to Lissa's!" The food was so good that all formalities went out the door. Why correct what good food gave you. Kaí laugh and gave me a big hug.

"That means alot coming from someone so high up. I'd appreciate that a lot!" She smiled really big. I finished my bowl of dumplings and cup of soda Yuri had gotten me. He tapped my shoulder and I turned to him.

"I think the queen is here. I heard one of the waiters saying that she saw her talking to my mom." He took my empty bowl out of my hand and led me back to the door. As soon as I was back in the room I took a seat and watched Lissa walk up the hallway with Vanja led by Ayna. Lissa kinda looked confused by the lady leading her into a mirror and the people behind the glass who didn't seem to notice that the queen just walked passed. Anya slid the glass door open revelling me and Yuri inside. Lissa looked surprised to have such a table at our favorite take out.

"Right this way your majesty." Anya said. Lissa and Vanja entered the room and they both took a seat. _Lissa in the middle, of course._ Anya bowed and exited the room. Yuri introduce himself again and asked for their drink request.

"I'll have passion fruit tea chilled please." Lissa stated. "You?" She turned to Vanja.

"Um.. I'll have a coke." Vanja answered. Yuri nodded and walked back into the kitchen. When he returned he was with an older Asian gentleman.

"This is my father An. He will be your personal chef tonight." He smiled proudly and pats his shoulders. An flashed him the same look his mom gave him.

"Don't you have tables to wait?" An turned to his son causing him to pout. "And put Kaí on hostess duty your mother is about to go on break." Yuri grimaced and stalked out the room. An walk behind the grill bowed to Lissa with his hands clasped in front of him, like in the movies. "Ah excuse my son, he knows no respect. Welcome your Majesty." He Lissa smiled in response.

"It's a pleasure to be here. Your son has not disrespected me in fact he amuses me. Is this a family owned restaurant?" She asked. He nodded. "It's lovely." Her voice was filled admiration. She looked around at the walls from her seat. Her eyes landed on me. She looked at me in awe for a second before An got her attention.

"What would you like me to make for you, your Majesty?" He asked.

"Oh um…" she looked at her menu. "Grilled salmon with stir fry vegetables." An nodded then turned to Vanja.

"And you young guardians?"

"Almond chicken with broccoli." She said. He turned to me.

"I just want grilled shrimp. I already had some of Kaí's dumplings earlier." I said. Lissa and Vanja laughed.

"Couldn't wait to eat?" Lissa smirked. I held my hands up as innocent.

"Hey they offer me food and I didn't hesitate to try it!" I joked. Can raised an eyebrow.

"So much for self control." Vanja said in between giggles."

"Hey I've been starving lately! Needing more food to regain my strength. You know bullet wounds hurt!" everyone including An laughed. Once the laughter died down Lissa turned to me taking a sip of her tea before speaking.

"Can we go see Rhonda after this. I kinda need to get back and go over this speech." She asked. I looked at my watch.

"Sure it's almost two now. Want me to go book us an appointment. I could just go run over there and get us one."

"Don't you want to wait until the food is done first?" Asked Lissa. I shook my head.

"Nah, by the time I come back it should be done." I said before getting up off the stool. "I'll be right back An! Keep that good warm for me." I walked out the door and headed down the hallway without looking back, knowing that Lissa and Vanja could see me.

Kaí looked up from the podium at me.

"You're leaving already?"

"Nah I gotta make a run for the queen. I'll be back." She nodded.

"Okay I'll be right here." I raced out the restaurant to Rhonda's shop. The smell of sage was in the air. Rhonda came from the back room to the front reception desk. She recognized me right away. She gave me a great big smile.

"Hey dear! Ambrose sent you my message." I nodded.

"I'm here to make appointments for me and Lissa, for right after lunch."

"Just come back, I've been having a slow day anyway. And I have a client coming in ten." She wrote down something in a book on the reception desk. "Sorry my receptionist just went out for lunch." she gave me a smirk. I knew exactly who she was talking about. _Ambrose._ He had stop working at the salon to work for Rhonda while her receptionist went on maternity leave. Lissa thought that this was a very sweet of him and offered to pay whatever loss wages he would lose working there. _So caring of her and that's why i love her!_

I laughed and waved goodbye before walking out the door of her shop. I returned back to the restaurant in about two minutes. My feet were starting to hurt in these work shoes.

"Welcome back!" Kaí took my attention away from my feet.

"Huh?" I said. She blinked.

"I said welcome back." I laughed.

"Oh. Thanks. Any movement?" She looked around for eavesdroppers then moved closer to me.

"Just a few people coming in and out for food. No one noticed that she is here or looked very suspicious." I nodded and started to walk away.

"Thanks again." I shouted. I walked back to our hidden mirrored room.

"That was fast. Could she fit us in?" Lissa asked taking a bite out of her vegetables. I nodded and walked over to my seat.

"Yeah, she said it was a slow day and to come right after we eat."

"That's great. I was just telling Vanja about Rhonda. She wants to get her cards read." I looked over Lissa at Vanja, who was in mid bite.

"It's a very liberating experience, I'd take you for a sceptic though. But since meeting (Dimitri's grandma), I could see you for believing." I said. Her eyes went wide. She Blushed then swallowed the food in her mouth and put down the fork. An bowed out the room through the small door, sensing this was something he was not supposed to hear and giving us privacy.

"I just wanna see what my future holds. I am no sceptic when it comes to mediums though. I believe in that kind of stuff." She whispered looking down at her fingers. We all went silent, but Lissa quickly brought up something to get us all laughing. We talk for what seemed like an hour. I told Lissa about the dumplings and Kaí and Yuri. Vanja and Lissa was mad about missing a taste tour but I promised to make it up to them after the ball. I finished my meal and got up to knock on the small kitchen door. Yuri popped out.

"All done?" He asked. "How was everything?"

"It was lovely." Lissa flashed him her award winning smile. "Thanks for everything. Tell Kaí I'm sorry I didn't have her dumplings. I heard they were amazing!"

"She'll be glad knowing that you want to try them alone." He laughed and started to collect the plates. "If that will be all, I got to get these dishes for my dad have my ass." Vanja and Lissa giggled as the gathered their things. I thought back to dumplings. I walked up to him.

"Um before you go. I would like to order two orders of dumplings to guardian Belikov room tonight. Say around ten?" I whispered to him. He nodded. And I slipped him the cash plus tip in his pocket.

"Where do I pay?" Asked Lissa. Yuri turned to look at her hands filled with dishes.

"Uh… just give it to Kaí up front. See ya!" He left through the door.

Lissa paid Kai and we headed to Rhona's.

The first person we seen when we entered Rhona's shop was Ambrose sitting at the receptionist desk reading the moroi news paper. As we got closer to him I noticed Vanja blushing more and more.

"Hey again!" He said putting the newspaper on the desk. "She's almost done just wait over there." He pointed to the lounge chairs.

"Cool. Um I wanted to know if she could squeeze Vanja in?" I asked batting my eyes at him. Vanja and Lissa went to go sit down.

"Oh Rose the flirting, though appreciated, isn't necessary I could add her in. Plus Dimitri would kill me!" We laughed. His face went serious. "Is she seeing anyone?" He pointed his chin towards where they were sitting.

"Who Vanja? Not that I know of. Why you gotta crush?" I smirked. He grinned.

"You know it! I just didn't want to be to forward."

" Ask her to the ball just a date. That shouldn't be too forward. Make an excuse to give her your number and when she calls ask her to the ball." His face lit up.

"You a genius young Rose!" He smirked.

"I know I am!" I said just as Rhonda was leaving out the room with a client, a moroi woman I didn't know. She bowed at Lissa before leaving.

"Your Majesty." She said. Lissa nodded and waited until she left the store to stand.

"Are you ready dear?" Asked Rhonda. Lissa nodded and walked towards her with Vanja by her side. "Now how do you wanna do this? Separately or all together?" She said.

"We could do this all together right?" Lissa looked at me and I nodded. If Vanja was apart of our team I had to trust her eventually. We walked back to the room and sat in the three chairs Rhonda had set up. Rhonda sat down and looked at us.

"Who's first?" She asked. Vanja surprisingly spoke first.

"Me." Rhonda picked up the tarot cards, shuffled then passed them to her, placing them carefully in her hand.

"Cut" one single word that cut through all of us came from Rhonda. Vanja did as she was told and cut the deck in three piles. Which Rhonda merged back into one single pile. Then she placed twelve cards on the table. Three in the each row. "Now this is a simple relationship spread, kinda like is he the one or not." Vanja nodded as Rhonda flipped over the first card. Ace of cups.

"The Ace of Cups, your present situation I see that you are experiencing an abundance of emotions, especially love. Perhaps you are in the process of finding a new love interest?" She moved to the next card. The four of wands.

"It looks like your other half has already achieved all his goals in life." she flipped over another card, ace of swords. "The relationship will need trust and honesty but your determination and strength of Will overcome the obstacles in your path." I zoned out after that. Pretty much Ambrose seemed to be the perfect match to me. Finally after about fifteen minutes she turned to me.

"Rose you are absolutely glowing today. Are you ready?" She picks up the cards and gave them a good shuffle.

"Er...um yes." She hands them over to me to cut. I split the deck into two piles and let them sit. She scooped them up in one hand and placed seven cards on the table; two on the top and bottom rows and three in the middle. She flipped over the first card; _The world._

"I see a child coming into your life or has already came into your life, that will change it." _Jailbait? Mia? Oh shit is Lissa pregnant?_ "This card represents what this child came here to learn; purity, honesty, and love." She skips to the third card; _the king of cups_. _Strange._ "I have no reason to flip that card." She answers my thoughts. "I believe you know where the child is. But this child will shine bright with creative energy." She points to the third card then flips the next; _The page of wands._ "You need to know that this child is a beginning to a new path and way of life." She paused for me to catch up flip card number five; _Four of swords._ It was pretty clear that she was talking about Jill. "This child is on an inner retreat into the world." She said flipping the another card; _Four of swords._ "But this child will face a state of intense sorrow, but fear not it will make the child stronger." She flips the last card over; _the sun._ "The sun represents a rebirth, And I believe it's a rebirth of a nation." I sat back in my chair. Taking in everything she said. I totally spaced during Lissa reading until I heard Rhonda tell Lissa will and had restored a race from extinction and continue to help this race thrive by finding the way for them to reproduce and save us all.

"These children will be the rebirth of the nation." Rhonda whispered just low enough for me to hear. The room went silent and then it hit me. The nation Lissa is restoring is the dhampir nation! But how will she do that? Wait Rhonda said she's done it before. But with who? And how? This wasn't making any sense.

Sensing that I was on the verge of finding out Rhonda put the cards away and stood up. "Okay so we are done here for today. Thank you for seeing me your Majesty. I hope everything turns out well for you girls, Miss Vanja if you would like to survey the shop before the queen leaves the safety of this room you can." Vanja stood up. Probably taking the time to speak to Ambrose alone.

"That's a great idea. I knock on the door when it's clear Rose." Vanja said before following Rhonda out the room. I waited until their steps faded then turned to Lissa.

"Before you say it. I'm just as lost as you." She said holding her hand up in the air.

"Tons of questions; but first, what could she had meant by you have and will restore the Dhamipiers? How? Could it be possible that your housing plan was a push for blood whoring?"

"It a small chance, it's more a family option. Maybe it has something to do with the child she spoke of?" I looked at her.

"I assumed the child was Jill. She's creative right?" I joked.

"Rose…"

"Yeah, yeah not a joking moment."

"Jill is creative but it can't be her I don't plan to have her in sight until she can defend herself."

"Maybe you're pregnant?"

"Maybe you're pregnant." I snorted and started to laugh. But at the back of my mind I realized I have missed a period or two. But I assumed that was because the whole dying thing and then being in a coma. But...but.. The only man I ever been with is Dimitri! A dhampir just like me! No not like you! He turned strigoi and Lissa saved him and restored him back. It's impossible for us to conceive!

"But it's impossible!" I whispered. Lissa waved her hand in my face to get my attention.

"Rose? Rose! What's impossible? Rose?" She half shouted. The knock on the door broke my train of thought. I shot up and we both went silent again. Vanja entered.

"All clear." She said. Me and Lissa looked at each other and my eyes told it all. Lissa turned to vanja.

"We'll be right out." Lissa voice was stern and it told Vanja to leave the room and wait. Which she did.

"I'm only going to ask you once what's impossible Rose?" Her gaze was sharp but full of concern. I looked her in the eyes.

"It's impossible that I think I'm pregnant!"


End file.
